Granny's Diner
Granny's Diner is a place in Storybrooke everyone in town periodically goes to eat and hang out. History Season One Emma Swan goes to Granny's Diner for the first time after she spends the night at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. There she is given a free cinnamon hot chocolate by Ruby, Granny's granddaughter, who works as a waitress at the diner. Ruby says Emma has a secret admirer, and she looks behind to see Sheriff Graham sitting in a booth. Emma approaches him and says she is flattered, but is not in town to flirt. Sheriff Graham corrects her and says he didn't send over the hot chocolate. Instead, it was found out to be Henry, who wanted to get her attention. He insists she walk him to school, which she does. ("The Thing You Love Most") Mary Margaret Blanchard is having an evening date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly remarks he'd heard she wants fifteen kids, and she refutes the claim by stating she's only a teacher to fifteen kids. Mary Margaret Blanchard does, however, go on to say she would like to get married and have children in the future. She stops herself from going further when she realizes Dr. Whale has not been listening to her. Instead, he has been oogling Ruby as she cleaned a nearby table. Mary Margaret Blanchard asks for the check as Ruby passes, and the date ends on a bad note. Mary Margaret is having an evening date with Dr. Whale. He jokingly remarks he'd heard she wants fifteen kids, and she refutes the claim by stating she's only a teacher to fifteen kids. Mary Margaret does, however, go on to say she would like to get married and have children in the future. She stops herself from going further when she realizes Dr. Whale has not been listening to her. Instead, he has been oogling Ruby as she cleaned a nearby table. Mary Margaret asks for the check as Ruby passes, and the date ends on a bad note. The next day, Henry convinces Emma that Mary Margaret needs to read the Snow White fairytale from his book to the John Doe who is currently in intensive care in the hospital. Henry believes Mary Margaret is Snow White, and that John Doe is Prince Charming. Emma asks the favor of Mary Margaret, who realizes she wants to help Henry see on his own that fairytales aren't real. They agree to meet the morning after at Granny's Diner for a full report. Mary Margaret reads the fairytale to John Doe, and mysteriously, he grabs her hand in the middle of the reading. She thinks he is waking up and calls Dr. Whale to check, but John Doe remains unconscious. At Granny's Diner, Mary Margaret excitedly tells Emma and Henry what happened. She believes she got through to John Doe somehow, and she and Henry hurry back to the hospital with Emma trailing behind in astonishment. ("Snow Falls") Customers *Emma Swan *Henry Mills *August Booth *Mary Margaret Blanchard *David Nolan *Sidney Glass *Dr. Whale *Sheriff Graham *Leroy *Regina Mills *Mr. Clark *Walter *Belle (Storybrooke) Appearances Trivia The wallpaper inside the diner looks like green trees. fr:Café Mère-Grand es:Granny's Diner de:Granny's Diner